An Attempt at Redemption?
by premierexecutor
Summary: A peaceful relaxation period with Guinan in Ten Forward, turns out stranger than expected when Anthony and his son are called to the bridge. The person awaiting them, is a surprise to them both: a Romulan, wanting redemption? Number 6 of my Star Trek series of fanfics.
1. A Day at Ten Forward

Stardate: 70650.5 (08/26/2393, 10:22:42)

Starship _Enterprise_, Ten Forward

Anthony smiles at Guinan as she sets a strawberry red beverage in front of him.

"Guinan, thank you….but what is this exactly?"

"It's a human beverage, non-alcoholic as you asked. It's called a strawberry daiquiri, do you like it?"

Upon taking a sip, he nods as he faces the El-Aurian, gratitude engraved in his countenance. "My reason for not indulging in alcohol is simple, I hate the taste and I don't want my son picking up such a nasty habit."

She regards him with admiration as she speaks, "You're a wonderful father to your son, Anthony."

He chuckles and nods as he averts his eyes to a table at Ten Forward's center. He smiles, watching his son giggle as multiple human and alien women fawn over and tickle him. A chuckle escapes his lips, hearing the various complements of 'adorable', 'cute', and many other loving gestures, including many hugs and kisses on his cheek. Kilo sighs in contentment at the attention he's receiving.

Guinan chuckles, gaining Anthony's attention straightaway. "What is it, Guinan?"

"Your son seems to be enjoying himself, isn't he?"

He regards her with a knowing smile. "Yes, my son is. He loves getting attention, Guinan. If not from me and wife, he'd get it from babysitters or, in this case, the women of Ten Forward."

Guinan nods as she scans the women and faces Anthony a moment later. "So, your reason for staying on the _Enterprise_ for the next two months is to give your wife a break, and help us during our journey?"

A chuckle escapes his lips as she sets another non-alcoholic strawberry daiquiri in front of him. "You are correct once more, Guinan. You read my mind like a book."

She nods as he downs the drink. The moment he faces her, she replies, "Being an El-Aurian does mean we can read another's mind. It helps when it comes to resolving conflict. It can be very handy, Anthony."

"I understand, Guinan."

Anthony gasps as his son plops down in his lap at that moment. He smiles at his father and giggles as he trains his lavender pools on the El-Aurian hostess.

"Guinan, can I ask you a question?"

She regards the boy with a smile, telling him to ask as his mind reveals it.

He smiles at her kindness as he speaks, "Guinan, um…." Kilo bows his head, his thoughts lost.

She smiles as she tousles his hair, earning her his smiling face again. "Let me guess, Kilo, you want to know about the El-Aurians. My origins have puzzled you for quite some time now. I'm correct in assuming this, right, Kilo?"

The boy regards her with a brief nod. Before he can speak, Anthony's shirt beeps. He chuckles as he places his right hand on his heart, eliciting the Captain's voice straightaway.

"Kaiser Centriany, I see the new communicator we installed is working perfectly. You and your son's presence is needed on the bridge, it's urgent."

"Very well, Captain."

Anthony bids Guinan farewell as he grabs his son's hand and they vanish in white light.

…

Kilo yawns as he and his father appear in a honeycomb of clear space.

Captain Picard turns to Anthony, sensing his and his son's presence on the bridge. "Kaiser, there's a Romulan on the viewer. He requested you and your son's presence before we could begin."

Anthony nods as they turn to the view-screen. His eyes widen in shock at the Romulan who appears in front of him and the _Enterprise _crew. "Praetor….what's going on here? What are you doing with a Romulan warbird in Zentennolist-Federation space!"

"I come with a message, Kaiser."

"Then talk, before I aim twenty TX-80 Photon Rail Cannons at your ship and they marry in glorious flame."

...


	2. Romulan Love?

Captain Picard's eyes widen at his friend's angry tone. The appearance of the Zentennolist Fleet of Truth tearing a hole in the void of space behind the Praetor's ship confirms Anthony's promise.

"Praetor Neros, this is Captain Picard of the Starship _Enterprise_. I suggest you answer my friend. Your ship wouldn't fair well should he put his threat into action."

Praetor Neros regards the captain with a nod as he speaks, "The Romulans are planning to establish bases in the neutral zone, thus expanding their empire to the edge of the border between the Federation and the Romulan Star Empire."

Anthony regards the Romulan with acceptance as he faces Captain Picard. "Let Praetor Neros aboard."

Picard nods as he turns to the view-screen. "You have my permission to board our ship."

He nods as his face vanishes from the view-screen. Anthony and his son vanish to the Teleporter Room, returning a moment later with the Romulan Praetor.

The Zentennolist leader smiles as he trains his eyes on Captain Picard. "Captain, Praetor Neros has requested we have a meeting…you, Lt. Worf, myself, my son, and him."

Captain Picard regards Anthony with a smile as Lt. Worf stands next to him, phaser ready to fire.

Kilo stands between the Praetor and the Klingon, pouting; innocence etched on his face. "Don't shoot him, Lieutenant Worf. He's not a threat to us."

The Klingon regards Kilo with a nod as he stows his weapon, only to follow the group to the Conference Room a moment later.

Once inside the Conference Room, Captain Picard sits at the head chair, Lt. Worf and Kilo to the right; Kaiser Centriany and Praetor Neros to his left. Praetor Neros scans the room as he faces the starship captain.

"Explain yourself, Neros!"

"Calm down, Kaiser Centriany."

"Captain! He's in Zentennolist space and has violated our agreement! I've half a mind to kill him now, burn his ship, and destroy his planet! That would eliminate the Romulan threat entirely!"

"Dad stop it!"

The entire room falls on the boy holding a crossbow taut, aimed at his father's head.

A sigh escapes the elder's lips as he raises his hands to the air. "Son, I won't argue any longer. Put your Lovebow away. I take it you have a suggestion?"

Kilo nods as the crossbow fades into its back mounted holster. "I could use the effect of my T50 L.O.V. Crossbow to make the members of the Romulan Senate fall in love with each other and make them completely forget setting up bases in the neutral zone."

Captain Picard nods at the boy's suggestion. "That is a good idea, Kilo. How does your weapon work?"

"In simple terms, I aim at a man and fire and he falls in love with the woman I hit."

Picard smiles at the child's ingenuity. "So Kilo, are you going to Remus alone with your father and the Praetor?"

Kilo nods as he stands with his father and Praetor Neros. "We won't be long."

A white light envelops the three at those words. When it fades, they are nowhere to be seen.

…

Kilo chuckles as they appear in the center of the Romulan Senate chamber. Senator Pardek rises upon spotting the Zentennolist child.

He flashes his lavender eyes as he turns to Praetor Neros. "Why are Kilo Centriany and Kaiser Centriany here in the Senate chambers?"

Kilo giggles as he unholsters his T50 L.O.V. Crossbow and aims it the senator. "Love, this will make the men and women of this Senate chamber fall in love with one another. No harm will come to you all, I promise."

The senator nods as a bolt of blue light strikes him and Senator Kimara Cretak. Straightaway, the senators hug and kiss, only to leave the Senate chambers hand in hand a moment later. Kilo smiles at the remaining senators as he fires. With Senators in love and no longer a threat, he yawns and raises his arms to his father. Anthony smiles as he lifts his son into his arms, only to have the child fall asleep a moment later.

He turns to the Praetor and nods. "Well Praetor, I'll be seeing you. Next time, call me before you enter Zentennolist space, understood?"

The Praetor nods as Anthony vanishes in a cloud of white light.

…

A white light appears beside Captain Picard's left side. He turns to find Anthony smiling at him, Kilo asleep in his arms.

"The mission was a success, Captain. A quick scan of the Romulan Senate's minds found that they aren't thinking of planting any bases any time soon."

Picard nods as he averts his eyes to the sleeping boy in his old friend's arms. "Is Kilo alright Kaiser?"

"Yes, he's just tired. Using the T50 L.O.V. Crossbow on the twenty Romulan Senators really drained his energy. You see, the T50 L.O.V. Crossbow requires the use of a person's energy, Zentennolist energy to be exact. He basically exhausted a good portion of it."

Captain Picard sighs, relieved that the Romulan threat has passed. Anthony smiles at the captain before leaving to his shared quarters. With his son tucked away, he turns to the door to find Captain Picard smiling at him. Anthony sits on his bed and pats an empty space next to him.

The captain walks over and upon sitting next to Anthony, he speaks, "I thank you, Anthony for your help, for your son's help. Sometimes children can be the greatest problem solvers."

A chuckle escapes the alien's lips as he nods. "Correct you are, Captain. Correct you are."


End file.
